Superwoman
by Aaliyah
Summary: Samantha gets a strange letter and all hell breaks loose
1. Superwoman

***Guess I aint got no reason mingle round  
***Found a superwoman that can leap from the truck in a single bound  
***Mammie i'm tryna bling you down  
***So niggas without shades can't stare when I bring you round  
***Then work her tounge and me c*m faster than a speeding bullet  
***Her loves stronger than a locomotive  
***But only for the f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s  
***Sing to me ma ma  
  
  
Samamntha Mauney woke up in her bed from another strange dream and got dressed, she knew the dreams ment something, but in the meantime she just set them aside. As she went outside to get the mail the sound of children filled her head. When she finally got to her mailbox. She opened the wooden flap and took out a pile of letters, one was addressed ot her and the rest to her mom. She went inside and put her mom's mail on the table  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
She sat down on the couch with her letter and started to read  
  
Miss S. Mauney,  
  
We are pleased to inform you oyu have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please ensure that the utmostattention be made ot the list of requirements. We are very much looking forward to having oyu as a part of the new Hogwarts' generation. Due to your experience you will be plased in your fifth year.  
"Draco Dormeins Naquam Titillandos"  
  
Professor Mcgonagall  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
***Baby they can't play you  
***Cause i'll save you  
***With my superpowers  
***Boy i'm only humans  
***But i'll be oyur superwoman  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, she went to the window to see who it was. To her suprise there was an unuseually large man at the door, She was tall, at 11 years old she was 5'5, but he was rediculous.   
  
"Mom, there's a strange man at the door"! She yelled  
  
Her mother opened the door,  
  
"Hello, may I help you"?  
  
"Yes," the tall and hairy man said  
  
"I'm looking for a Samantha Mauney" he said  
  
"May I ask why" she replied  
  
"SAhe has been accepted to Hogwarts School Of WITCHCRAFT AND wIZARDRY."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***They don't know girls like me no no  
***Take a girl like me to get a guy like you to understand  
***How girls and guys sing  
***I'm nopt your average chic  
***Cause they can't do it like this  
***I've been sent to save your day  
***And things wont be the same  
  
  
Her mother nearly fainted on the spot, and since she knew she would only slam the door in the oversized man's face, she walked over to the door and said  
  
"What do I need to bring?"  
  
"Just yer self" he replied  
  
And with that she walked out side,   
  
"Hello, my name's Hagrid"  
  
And all of a sudden he pulled out a pink umbrella and said "dissaparate leaky cauldron" and with a woosh of an umbrella they were in a pub in England and they sat down, and Hagrid ordered 2 Butterbeers.  
  
"I won't be able to get yer supplies with you, There'll be other kids yer year. The'll be here soon.  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
***Baby they can't pay you  
***Cause i'll save you  
***With my Superpowers  
***Boy i'm only human  
***But i'll be your super woman  
Just then 4 kids walked in and started walking toward Hagrid.  
  
Hi Hagrid, only 3 said in unison, the blonde one sounded mute.  
  
Hi, i'm Harry, the one with jet black hair said  
  
I'm Ron, the one with flaming red hair said  
  
Hello, i'm Hermione, she had bushy brown hair  
  
And i'm Draco Malfoy, the blonde one said smirking.  
  
"Come on, we'll take some money out of Gringotts for you, he said.  
  
In five minutes the five og them were standing in front of a bank,   
  
"Name please?" An ugly troll asked  
  
"Samantha Mauney" she replied   
  
follow me he said, and led her to a cart, and within 3 minutes of riding in the small cart they came ot a stop  
  
How much should I take out? he asked  
  
200 should do it, Harry said  
  
The troll handed them a bag and led them ot the exit  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( )*)*)*)*)*)*)*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
***Boy I told you once before  
***You aint gotta look up in the sky  
***Cause the girl you need is right before oyur eyes  
***Your so sick of all these broads  
***Aint got nothiin' to stand for  
***Cause with me oyu won't fall off oh baby no  
  
After they finished shopping they went ot the leaky Cauldron to get some rest  
  
***Everyday,Everyday  
***I love you in a special way  
***They can't stay  
***Now that i'm here, im here  
  
  
***It's superwomanbout to save my dayThem co's I hooked an dgave someplay  
***Now I wouldn't even wave there way  
***I understand why them other chics behave that way  
***They see ith icy S on your chest engarved in grey  
***Be hipped I might   
***Youn usuallually get my tips i'm tight  
***The only green I keep from you is kryptonite  
***When that blowing red suit fits your hips so right  
***It's like duh duh duh duh, duh duh duh duh duh duh damn  
***It's like i'm under your spell  
***If feelin you is a crime, they gon have to put me under the jail  
***You probbally hear the details that I be in everything  
***From lairs to CL's to my share of females  
***You know I care for you  
***And any time this niggas there for you  
***The feelings I only share for you  
***This makes lilmo clear for you that  
  
***Baby they cant play you  
***Cause ill save oyu  
***boy im only human but ill be oyur superwoman  
FIN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A/N IM DONE, CHAP 2 WILL BE OUT TOMMARROW, IT'LL BE SUM-41  
Superwoman belongs to Lil' Mo, I am Samantha, and the rest is JKR's 


	2. Fat Lip

***Stormin throught the party like my name was El nino  
***When im handgun drunk in the back of an El camino  
***As a kid, I was a skid, no one knew me by name  
***I trashed my own house party cause nobody came  
  
  
The next morning Samantha woke up with a start. It was the day she would go to Kings Cross Station with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The drive there was kind of short, and before she knew it she was being led to Platform 3/4 by Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"All you have to do is run between 9 and 10" Hermione said  
  
And that is perciesly what she did.  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )   
  
The four of them shared an a compartment together, and started chatting until Draco and his gang came.  
  
"Mauney, I thought you were better than that, hanging out with the mudblood, the famous Harry Potter, and the pauper. Seriously. I thought you had more class.  
  
And with that he nonchalauntly walked off.  
  
"Git" Harry said under his breath  
  
"I think he's only lonley" Samantha replied  
&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
***I know im not the one you thought you knew back in High School  
***Never going, never showing up when we had to  
***Is it attention that we crave, dont tell us to behave  
***Im sick of always hearing act your age  
  
After about three hours the train came to a stop  
  
"Hi Hagrid" Samantha said as she walked by him  
  
The oak doors swung open to reveal an old woman.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts", an OLD man said,  
  
Everyone rushed in the door and waited for the Sorting  
  
"Mauney, Samantha?"  
  
Samantha walked up to the chair and placed the hat on her haed  
  
"Put me in Gryffindor or i'll tear you to shreads.  
  
"OK"  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
***I dont wanna waste my time and  
***And become another casualty of socitey  
***I'll never fall in line  
***And become another victim of you conformity  
***And back down  
  
Samantha walked over to the Gryffindor table to the sound of cheers, and sat between Harry and Hermione  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor" Harry said grinning  
  
***Because you dont  
***Know us all when we laugh when old people fall  
***But what would you expect with a conscience so small\  
***Heavy metal and mullets it's how we were raised  
***Maiden and preist were the gods that we praised  
  
***Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and  
***Cutting other poeple down it just a minor offense then  
***Its none of your concern ill guess ill never learn  
***Im sick of being told to wait my turn  
  
***I dont wanna waste my time  
***And become another casualty of society  
***Ill never fall in line and  
***Become another victim of your conformity  
***And back down  
  
***Dont count on me to let me know when  
***Dont ocunt on me ill do it again  
***Don't ocunt on me it's the point your missin'  
***Don't count on me cause im not lisnin'  
  
***Well im a no goodnick, lower middle class brat  
***Back packed and I don't give a S*** about nothin  
***You be standin on the corner talkin all about kuffin  
***But you don't make sense with all that gas that oyu be huffin  
***Then if the egg don't stain youll be ring off the hook  
***You're on the hit list wanted in thre telephone book  
***I like songs with distortion, to drink in porportion  
***The doctor said my mom should have had an abortion 


	3. Drops Of Jupiter

***Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
***With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
***She acts like summer and she walkes like rain  
***Reminds me that theres a time ot change, hey, hey, hey  
***Since the return of her stay on the moon  
***She listens like Spring and she walkes like June, hey, hey, hey  
  
The next morning Samantha went to sit next to Hermione and Ron at the breakfast table and went over her schedule untill she had it mesmorized.  
  
"We've got DADA with the Slytherins first" Ron said.  
  
"Whats so bad about the Slytherins, anyway?" Samantha asked   
  
"There obnoxious"   
  
"I wonder who the DADA teacher is this year", Harry inquired  
  
The 4 of them made there way to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom and opened the door an took their seats  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
***But tell me did you sail across the sun  
***Did you make it to the Milky Way  
***To see the lights are faded  
***And that heaven is overrated  
  
It was Fluer Delacour  
  
"Hello, my name iz Professor Delacour and I vill be Defense Against Dark Arks for ze remainder of the year"   
  
But now I will need you to turn your books to page 189 and read  
  
Mandrakes,  
  
Though they look sweet and innocent these plants can produce a fatal sound once they come out of the ground. Mandrakes look like miniature babys with planish- leaves on their head  
  
"Now, class listen carefully,"  
  
*** But tell me did you fall for a shooting star  
***One without a permanent scar  
***And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself outhere  
  
She turned around and wrote EXQUITiS on the board  
  
"Everyone said exquitis"  
  
"May I have a volenteer" She asked  
  
All the male hands in the room shot up, the only female that had her hand raised was Hermione.  
  
"You wit ze red hair" She said.  
  
Ron zoomed over to Fleur  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley"  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
***Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
***Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey hey  
***She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
***Reminds me that here room to grow, hey, hey, hey  
  
When it came time for lunch Samantha walked to the Great Hall somberly, but the was stopped(DUN DUN DUN) by Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So Sam, still hanging out with Potter's gang I see"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk, I REALLY thought you were better than that."  
  
And with that he walked away.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
***Im afraid she might think of me as plain ol' same ol'  
***Stroy bout a man who was too fly  
***So he never did land  
  
At dinner she sat between Harry and Hermione  
  
" You'll love Hogsmeadge" Hermione said  
  
"I probbally will, it seems nice", she thought to her self  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
***But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
***Did you finnally get the chance to dance across the light of day  
***And head back to the Milky Way  
***And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
***Was it everything you wanted to find  
***And did you miss me while you were looking for your self out there  
  
***Can you imagine no love, pride, deep fried chicken  
***Your best friend always sticking up for you  
***Even when I know you're wrong  
***Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five- hour phone conversation  
***The best soy latte you ever had and me  
  
***But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
***Did you finnally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
***And head back toward the Milky Way  
_________________________________  
  
DUN DUN DUN 


End file.
